Forever In A Cold World
by BlackAlice1999
Summary: There's a lot going on in Naruto's life:Her husband is a teenage boy again;everyone thinks she's a boy;and she misses her daughter and unborn child she has to find a way to catch up with her past to get to her future,if she still wants the same future.
1. Together Again

Hey,so this is like my first fanfic so I want people to go easy on me if they can,please.

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

On with the story!

* * *

" Together Again "

I don't remember when it started to snow and I don't know when it will end, but I do know that we were going warm and safe where we would be free from all the hate in the world, a haven.

I have a secret that no one seems to know, or maybe they do know but I want to go through my life believing it's a secret between me and my family.I strongly doubt it though.

"Teme! Give me back my bag."

"Dobe, it's not even yours."

"Well its mine till we find the owner."

"Well, if you weren't fighting me you might have seen the address on the inside tag."

"Tell Sasuke-Teme to leave me alone Kakashi-Sensei."

Rolling his one visible eye, Kakashi looked at me with an almost eerie annoyance, "Your an shinobi Naruto, not a grade school student."

"But Kakas-"

"No buts Naruto."

This was going to be one long day, and there was nothing I could do about days like this Sasuke,Sakura, Kakashi and I would work from sunrise to sunset with our beads of sweat creating an almost revolting aroma, but it was worth it when it started to show on our the day was done we would part ways, but for some reason this day felt a bit different.

On his way to the training grounds Sasuke had found a bag with the name Ushio on it, the last name was scratched out with a black marker, the scenario doesn't sound too bad,right?

The thing is I know that name all too well, so well it hurts and no one would understand if I even tried to explain my specifically Sasuke,but who would listen to you if you said, "hey,did you know Ushio was our future daughters name, but I've come to the past so we never have her or get together at all and oh yeah, I'm a girl by the way." That would probably leave him brain dead or worse, I would have to prove it. That can wait for another time, hopefully when I'm on my way back home from training.

"Hey dobe, who's Ushio?"

"How would I know? It's not lik-"

"Its the way you acted today when I showed the team, I fail to believe that a person would care so much for a strangers belongings, even someone as dumb as you."

"Its not even like that I- "

"You didn't call me teme, which proves my poin- Hey! Where are you going dobe! "

I ran, what else was I supposed to do lie to his ugly face. After a while I got tired and went home thinking I lost him, but Fate has her ways and sometimes her ways end up laying in my bed.

"Ushio Uchiha? What kinda fantasy game have you been up to Naruto?"

"...fantasy game? I don't understand where your going with this teme."

"I beg to differ, it seems like you've been playing some sort of house game. Your the "mom " I'm the dad and Ushio is our child."

"How did you come to that?"

"Its just the way you carry yourself, even in the academy you acted as if you were some sort of parent.I don't really care about your sex preference, but I rather you not-"

"I'm a girl."

"Repeat that."

"I, as in Uzumaki Naruto, is a female. "

"...that's just a lie, right?"

"It just started snowing outside, you should stay awhile so I can explain a few things to you."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Well leave then and give me the bag back, oh and DON'T ask me about Ushio again Teme."

"I can stay a few minutes-"

"It's gonna take a lot more than a few minutes. "

"...well I guess I have no choice then."

"I guess so."

So I sat down ready to tell my future husband about our life and why I came back to the past so I could erase the mistakes of our life and maybe now I could do it together with him, or at least for a little time.

* * *

Kinda short ,but it's a start right? (Review)


	2. Wait and Bleed

**You might get a little confussed, Sasuke and Naruto are at the end of the conversation (I skipped it because I'm going to use it for later) Also it very short, but I made it like that for a reason also.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any means own Naruto.**

**"****Wait and Bleed"**

"Mom, I'm home."

"Hey Shio, how was your day?"

"Good, as always, wheres dad at?'

"Probably at the tower still, wanna go check when dinner is done."

"Okay."

"That was how we spent our days, she would come from the academy, and we would go look for you and then eat dinner together."

"So we were married and I was hokage."

"Yeah."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around this"

"You don't have to believe me, hell if I care Teme, just know that this conversation goes no-"

"I believe you, I don't know why, I just do. Sometimes, when I think about the massacre I have these weird visions of a girl with red hair and black eyes who kind of looks like my mother. Is that how you would describe that girl?"

"That would sum it up, For the most part .Are you staying here tonight?"

"I have no choice at this point; it's a blizzard out there."

"I guess not, oh by the way, I only have one bed so I'll make you a pallet on the floor."

"Hn."

"You are a strange one Uchiha."


	3. Kryptonite

**Disclaimer: I do not own any means own Naruto.**

**"****Kryptonite"**

When the rays of morning hit hard on my face, I had remembered all of the events from last sickly I picked myself up from the warmth of my bed and went to the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and got into the shower before Teme woke up.

"Why did he ask right now Kyuu?"

"That, we still can't be too sure of for now."

"This is interfering with my plans; he'll only be in my way. What if the whole plan is ruined now?"

"Then we start over again."

"We don't have time for that!"

"We'll make time if need be, human."

"Oi, Dobe are you in there?"

"Where else would I be Teme?"

I hurried and got dressed so Sasuke could take his shower and we could get to the training grounds, again, this was going to be a long day.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Get off him Sakura!"

Silence…I was not expecting this. With awkward gestures she released Sasuke and glared at me, when I shifted my eyes to the Teme he had a smirk on his face, and mouthed the words jealous. I had to find a way to save my ass and quick."

"Y-yeah Sakura-chan, you shouldn't touch the teme he might be bad for your health."

"The only one bad for my health is you, Naruto."

"Awwww come on Sakura-chan."

When I turned my head he still had that smirk on his face.

\- "Yo."

"It took you long enough Sensei, you shouldn't leave your students to wait that long."

"I had to hel-"

"LIAR."

"Well, can't argue my ways out of this, now can I?"

"NO, no you can't"

"Well then how about, we all do sparring on water today for my crudeness."

"Alright!"

"Okay, Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura you're with me."

"I can handle the tem-"

"How about be switch it up today sensei? Me and you spar, Naruto and Sakura spar?"

"Sounds like a good idea Sasuke."

"But I can't work with Naruto!"

"Play nice Sakura, Sasuke may be on to something, we never switch up. Maybe tomorrow you and Sasuke can spar."

"You really think so Sensei?"

"Of course, I promise."

At this point, I can't pinpoint what he has up his sleave. Stupid Uchiha.

I Should have chapter for up next week

(Someone please review I may stop the story if I can't get any)


End file.
